Dana Barrett
Dana Barrett was the first customer and a Film Only Character in Ghostbusters. Dana Barrett was a professional musician living in New York. She played cello in "a major symphony orchestra," presumably the New York Philharmonic. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters Dana lived in the same building as Louis Tully off of Central Park West. Upon arriving home, she has a casual conversation with Louis (she is rushing to get to apartment knowing he is interested in her). He lets her know someone phoned the manager due to her television set being so loud. She found it odd that the television was left on while she was away. As he ratifies how he tried to bring trouble on himself to keep her from trouble, but she shuts the door in his face saying, bye Settled into her apartment at last, she put her bags down on the counter and began putting things away. The phenomena began. Eggs popped out of their shells and began frying on her kitchen counter and her refrigerator was making a strange noise and emitting a very bright light. Upon opening the door, she saw an otherworldly mythic pyramid-shaped temple in front of which laid a Terror Dog who suddenly glared at her and roared the word "Zuul!" at her. Frightened, she slammed the refrigerator door shut, screaming, left her apartment and stayed in a hotel room for a couple days. After seeing the Ghostbusters' advertisement on TV, she showed up at the Firehouse to get some help from the boys in grey. She seemed to be a skeptic regarding the paranormal, but was convinced that something had happened in her apartment. Dr. Venkman followed Dana to her apartment to investigate the case, antagonizing her with his inappropriate flirtatious attitude, but hints concern with him saying he is "odd", which promotes him to chastise her more before she finally excuses him from her apartment. Later Ghostbusters, Inc. took off and the guys got busy with other cases, Peter had stopped by at one of her orchestra rehearsals. He happened upon her talking to a colleague whom played in the orchestra with her that was interested her as well. He asked her, "Who's the stiff?" She answers, "The stiff happens to be one of the finest musicians in the world." Peter has found some answers for Dana, but say they can find out more on another night. Peter continues to compliment and flirt in confidence and Dana reluctantly says trying to keep down commotion, "I'll see you Thursday." He says, "We'll eat and read." As she walks away with her male colleague, he addresses her somewhat jealously, "So, who the hell is that?!" and Dana replies, "A friend. An old friend." She smiled because of Peter's constant compliments towards her appearance which he started stating in front of her male colleague. The night of her date with Peter, she was attacked by animal-like claws ripping through her sofa while she was changing. Dana screamed in horror as the claws restrained her to her sofa as Dana tries to struggle to get free while it slid into her kitchen, where the Terror Dog Zuul awaited her, roaring savagely. When Peter showed up for his date, he found Dana possessed by Zuul. She referred to herself as "The Gatekeeper" and spoke of awaiting the coming of Gozer, "The Destructor". Dana's primary objective was to find and mate with Vinz Clortho, another minion of Gozer who had likewise now inhabited Dana's nerdy, stalkerish neighbor, Louis. Under Zuul's control, Dana became a lot more sensual and sexually aggressive, desperately attempting to seduce Peter under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter steadfastly refused her advances realizing she was possessed, he ignored "Zuul" and continued asking to speak to "Dana" which frustrated her to the point she began growling like a beast and magically levitating above her bed. Dana was later sedated by Peter, waking up once the Ghostbusters' Firehouse exploded, unleashing all of the ghosts into the city. Upon witnessing the massive release of supernatural energy, she blew out her living room wall with an inhuman roar to leave a way for The Keymaster to eventually find her. Dana and Louis, the real Vinz Clortho, finally meet at her demolished apartment, the two demons kissed lustfully before Dana led Louis toward an ominous staircase up to the rooftop Temple where they then consummated their union in order to bring Gozer into this world. Upon climaxing Dana and Louis rested briefly atop a large stone table before taking their inhabitants ritual positions on top of the opposite stone pedestals once occupied by Terror Dog statues. The demonic couple awaited anxiously for the right moment to complete ritual to bring their master into the world. Upon realizing this moment both possessed beings raised their arms to the sky and were struck by bolts of lightning shooting out from the top of the Temple, redirecting the supernatural energy toward the Temple doors causing them to open. With the doors open, the birth of Gozer into this world was complete and Dana and Louis finished their summoning ritual by transforming into the satanic Terror Dog forms of their inhabitants, Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Ghostbusters arrived just in time to see Dana, shaking violently under the supernatural force of the lightning bolts, transform into a savage, horned red-eyed beast. Peter was shocked as Dana, in Terror Dog form, turns toward the Ghostbusters, staring menacingly at them with her beaming red eyes ablaze and unleashed a ferocious roar before leaping towards the mythic gateway to take her place beside Gozer. After the particle flow was reversed by the crossing of the streams and Gozer was defeated, Zuul was banished and Dana transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that she took part of while possessed. There was obvious romantic tension between her and Peter. Ghostbusters II Apparently, things went for the worse between Ms. Barrett and Dr. Venkman. After they grew apart, seemingly due to Dr. Venkman's fear of commitment and taking her for granted, Dana became involved with her other interest. They married and had a son they named Oscar. However, their relationship fell apart and he decided to "ditch" her by taking a very good offer from an orchestra in London and thereby breaking up their marriage. Dana hired Maria to provide daycare for Oscar while she worked at the Manhattan Museum of Art in restorations. She was under the very watchful eye of Janosz Poha, the head of the restoration department. In late 1989, Dana was given a scare when the stroller containing Oscar rolled off to the middle of First Avenue. She went to Egon Spengler for help. He agreed to look into it with Ray Stantz. Dana made it clear she didn't want Peter involved yet still asked about him. Dana admitted they didn't part on very good terms, and sort of lost track of each other after she got married. Amid this crisis, Dana still planned to resign from the museum and return to the orchestra. Peter found out about the investigation and rekindled his relationship with Dana. While preparing to give Oscar a bath, a tub full of slime tried to kidnap him. Dana grabbed Oscar and fled to Peter's apartment. Dana and Oscar stayed there as the Ghostbusters continued their investigation. Dana took it upon herself to clean up Peter's place and even found his hamper. Peter was able to convince Dana to go out to dinner with him. They went to Armand's Restaurant and became closer. However, the romance was interrupted by the arrival of the other Ghostbusters. Covered in slime and wearing only their long underwear, they made little sense but Dana became alarmed when they revealed the slime flow was heading straight to the Manhattan Museum of Art. After the police took all four of them away, Dana returned to Peter's place and walked in on Louis and Janine making out. Dana went to go check on Oscar. Vigo had chosen Oscar to be his vessel and tasked Janosz with kidnapping him. Dana only watched in horror as an ethereal Janosz swiped Oscar from the apartment window ledge. Dana recognized Janosz and went straight to the museum. She was imprisoned by Vigo. As the New Year arrived, the Ghostbusters arrived to save the world. Dana was restrained once more by Vigo. She implored the Ghostbusters to do something. Peter did his best to stall Vigo and luckily, the singing of bystanders outside weakened Vigo. Peter reunited Oscar with Dana and advised her to take cover. Once Vigo was defeated, Dana and Oscar went outside the museum with the Ghostbusters. She attended a special ceremony on Liberty Island weeks later in honor of the Statue of Liberty and Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West.GBTVGReferenceDanaBarrett.jpg Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum.GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Dana Barrett's building when Gozer first arrived.GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWestRV03.jpg Secondary Canon History Legion Mini Series Six months after Gozer's defeat, Dana and Peter's relationship was getting rocky. Before leaving on Thursday for the Muncie Music Society's Mozart Festival in Indiana, Dana hoped to spend time with Peter. However, during dinner with Louis, Peter dashed off to join a bust. Peter took her out to the Fireman's Ball. While trying to announce she was promoted to first cello, Dana became frustrated by Peter and his lack of focus. She stormed out of the ball and took a cab home. After Michael Draverhaven was defeated, Peter went to see Dana. Louis attempted to bribe Peter to leave Dana but he declined. Peter offered his cell phone battery to Dana as a gift, implying he finally realized what was wrong. She invited Peter in. IDW Comics Main Canon For several weeks after the Gozer incident, Dana and Louis retained mild aggressive tendencies and a taste for rare meat.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "Although later tests showed that they retained mild aggressive tendencies and a taste for rare meat for several weeks afterward." Some time after the Vigo incident, Dana and Oscar moved into a new apartment at 76 East 85th Street. With Oscar getting older, Dana returned to the orchestra. Every time the Ghostbusters took down a major threat, the paparazzi would descend on them. Peter knew the public attention wasn't good for Dana or Oscar; he tried to do his best for them, but it put a strain on their relationship.Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.16). Peter says: "Look, I get it. Last time we were together it wasn't great."Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.16). Peter says: "Anytime the guys and I took something big down, the Paparazzi would, like, descend... and that wasn't good for you, and it wasn't good for the kid."Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.17). Peter says: "I tried to do what was best. And you know what? It turned into a thing. And I know you hate things. No one likes things." Dana and Peter broke up again. Tabloids reported Dana left Peter for an alien.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "It bumped the story about you leaving Peter for an alien off the front page." During Winston's wedding, Dana was on the phone to her mother, discussing Oscar spending time with his father. All of a sudden, Dana found herself in Tiamat's Dimension and encountered Tiamat and her Terror Birds. At first, Dana refused to admit a repeat of what had happened to her when Gozer threatened Earth, was happening again, and tried to flee. One of the Terror Birds caught her and wounded her leg. Tiamat asked Dana if being Zuul's host was fate or a coincidence, but Dana was in denial. Next instant, Dana found herself back in her kitchen, her mother still on the phone. Dana assured her she was okay, saying something had come up and she had to go. Dana's leg was bleeding where the Terror Bird had scratched her. Dana didn't go straight to the Ghostbusters for help as she wanted to keep Oscar safe and to not see Peter. She didn't want the supernatural to mess up her life again. Instead, she called Janine and the two met up at the Pequod's on Columbus next day. Dana gave Janine an updated photo of Oscar, then revealed the wound on her leg. The small talk was disrupted by vehicles floating around outside. Janine respected Dana's request to be discreet and asked her to leave her address on voice mail. Later that day, Dana was visited by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and Kylie Griffin. Kylie advised Dana to leave the apartment for a few days and stay at the Waltz-Partington Hotel. While she finished packing, Dana phoned her mother and assured her everything was fine. However, Dana discovered a supernaturally-formed brick wall barred her exit, trapping her in the apartment. In an attempt to free herself, Dana kicked the brick wall only to be met by Tiamat and her Birds on the other side. Dana tried to escape but was restrained and possessed by the female Terror Bird. On Tiamat's instruction, possessed Dana called Peter, all with intention to lure the Ghostbusters. Once they were all gathered outside the apartment, the possessed Louis Tully and Dana Barrett greeted them. Dana was returned to normal after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams to defeat Tiamat. A couple of weeks later, Dana agreed to go to the Firehouse for testing to make sure she wasn't still possessed. During the examination, Dana asked Egon what was going on between him and Janine, but he refused talking about it. Once sprayed with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, the Terror Bird took over and manifested along with Louis. Egon and Kylie extracted the Female Terror Bird from Dana and safely trapped it. After Egon cleared Louis and Dana, Peter had a moment alone with her. Peter insisted a life of being dogged by Papparazzi wasn't good for Dana and Oscar, despite both missing him. Peter playfully rebuked Dana for seeking help behind his back and informed her this case wouldn't count on her customer loyalty card. Concerned about the noise in the other room, Dana tried to ask Kylie what was going on but was quickly escorted downstairs; the other Ghostbusters tried to deal with Ray, who was possessed by both Gozer and Tiamat. At the conclusion of the Tiamat incident, Dana had Ray double check her apartment for any trace of psychokinetic energy then returned to her day-to-day life. Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters choose not to cross the streams. 31 days later, they agreed to help Gozer shed his Destructor Form and return home. As a compromise, Gozer agreed to halfway restore Dana and Louis. Dana was upset to still have the lower half of Zuul's Terror Dog body. They used Tempore Ruga to send Gozer back in time to before Ray chose the form. In the meantime, Dana helped rip Mini Pufts in half. The timeline corrected itself. Dana regained consciousness. Peter informed her she turned into a dog and came onto him. She didn't believe him on both counts. Roughly an hour later, back at the Firehouse, Dana questioned the age of the Chinese takeout everyone was eating. Trivia *Dana Barrett's character first appeared in Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis' first collaborative draft because they realized the story needed a love interest. She was originally an alien fugitive from another dimension which transforms itself into human female form after watching a Diet Coke commercial.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Dana Barrett's character changed dramatically as the script evolved. Aware that the story needed a love interest, Aykroyd and Ramis decided to write one into their initial collaborative draft. Being more attuned to comedy than romance, however, their first effort resulted in an alien fugitive from another dimension which transforms itself into human female form."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The character makes his first appearance in the June draft as a fellow refuge of the creature which was to become Venkman's interdimensional love interest. With a diet cola television commercial for inspiration, one creature transforms itself into a beautiful woman, while the other transforms into a heavy-set man." Aykroyd and Ramis soon realized the romance was funny but not very romantic. *In the first collaborative draft, in one scene, Peter was to awake and find Dana in the form of a warthog.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Venkman's affair with the interdimensional creature was funny, but not very romantic. He wakes up with her one morning and she is this kind of wart hog -- which we realized was rather lacking in real human connection and love." *Aykroyd and Ramis eventually decided to make the love interest a client of the Ghostbusters and thus give more personal motivation for Peter at the same time.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Also, it became apparent that the Ghostbusters needed a close personal involvement with one of the victims of the supernatural. So we thought, 'Wouldn't it be romantic if the love interest was one of their clients?' It gave Venkman an additional motivation for making the Ghostbusters a success -- not only is he out to make money, he is out to rescue this woman and prove himself to her." *Julia Roberts auditioned for the role.Yahoo! "Ghostbusters at 35: Ivan Reitman on casting Sigourney Weaver over Julia Roberts, the frightening challenge of Marshmallow Man and more" 6/7/19 Article reads: "There was one future A-lister, though, whom he did encounter in the casting rounds: "Julia Roberts came in and auditioned," he said of finding the film's lead female role, Dana Barrett. Roberts was a complete unknown at the time, at least four or five years before she broke out in films like Mystic Pizza (1988), Steel Magnolias (1989) and Pretty Woman (1990). She ultimately lost the part to Sigourney Weaver." *Dana Barrett was originally a model but Sigourney Weaver suggested it would be more interesting if she were a musician. According to Harold Ramis, Weaver's suggestions really grew and strengthened the character.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "And, of course, once Sigourney Weaver expressed an interest in the role, we took the character much more seriously. We had made her a model, but Sigourney suggested it would be more interesting if she were a musician."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "She has such a dignity -- there is just no way to treat her as an object. And we liked the subtle class difference she brought to the part. She clearly had better breeding than Venkman did. Writing for women has not been one of my strengths in the past, but with Sigourney's contribution, this character really grew and strengthened." *A package of Stay-Puft Marshmallows can be seen on her counter when the eggs she buys near the beginning of the movie start exploding. *Sigourney Weaver suggested Dana's "game show host" and "You are so odd" lines.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 60 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although the finished sequence bears only a cursory resemblance to the script, certain elements were retained -- at least in part. Sigourney Weaver suggested that 'game show host' was both more amusing and more apropos of Venkman's persona than 'used car salesman.' and so her line was changed accordingly."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 60 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "And so when Sigourney was able to stand there like a real person and say to Bill, 'You are so odd.' it was totally genuine -- and she came up with that line herself." *Dana's rooftop costume at the end of the movie wasn't assigned during early location shooting so Weaver was simply given a robe, leaving the audience to assume she picked up on the way downstairs.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 201 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Since Dana's rooftop costume had not yet been determined at the time of the New York location shooting, Sigourney Weaver was outfitted with a robe - leaving audiences to assume, had the thought ever occurred, that she had simply picked one up somewhere en route to the ground floor." *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Dana has a pillow embroidered with "Souvenir of Fort Hood, Texas." It was from Dana's uncle, who was in the army.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 80. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Dana's father was a railroad worker for the Boston and Maine, invalided off on a pension. She has two brothers named Doug and Davey. Doug is a The Boston Globe reporter and Davey is center field for the San Diego Padres Major League baseball team.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 151. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Dana Barrett was replaced with a new love interest for Peter named Lane Walker.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 9). "Lane Walker says: "My name is Lane Walker and, this is very hard to explain, but I'm a little worried about my baby."'' **Lane works as a sales associate at Nu Kloze, a contemporary fashion boutique that specializes in very expensive French and Italian designs with the baggiest trousers and the roomiest jackets available, on Madison Avenue.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 51). "Paragraph reads: "EXT. MADISON AVENUE -DAY Venkman enters a contemporary fashion boutique called Nu Kloze."Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 51). "Paragraph reads: "The shop features very expensive French and Italian designs with the baggiest trousers and the roomiest jackets available. Venkman sees Lane waiting on a CUSTOMER." **Lane goes on a date with Peter to see the Bolshoi Ballet perform "Giselle" at the Lincoln Center's Vivian Beaumont Theater and have a late dinner at Memphis.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 53). "Peter Venkman says: "I'm going to get tickets and we're going to the ballet, then we're going to a great restaurant for a late supper. What do you think?"Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 59). "Peter Venkman says: "I'm stuck with these damn orchestra seats for the ballet tonight and then we have reservations for dinner at Memphis."''Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 62). ''Paragraph reads: "INT. VIVIAN BEAUMONT THEATER - LATER Onstage, the Bolshoi Ballet perform their production of "Giselle."" *In the Ghostbusters II deleted scene Dana's Curse, Egon theorizes Dana has a genetically-linked emanation that predisposes her to paranormal vulnerability.Egon Spengler (2014). Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014), Ghostbusters II, Dana's Curse (1989) (DVD ts. 00:10-00:14). Columbia Pictures. Egon says: "It's possible you have a genetically-linked emanation... that predisposes you to paranormal vulnerability." *In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Dana states her ancestors were in America since 1620.2/27/89 Script Page 110 via Spook Central *She and Louis Tully are the only major characters to not return in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Unlike Tully, however, Dana never appeared in the animated series. *Dana is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 17. A party attendee is dressed as Dana appeared after the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and pulled her from Zuul's remains. *Dana's game show host line from the first movie is referenced in Peter's biography on a Dramatis Personae Page in Ghostbusters Annual 2017. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Dana Barrett in the red dress she first wore while possessed by Zuul. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on the left is the panel from the ATC team's Containment Unit that referenced Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho in the 2016 movie. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, on the far right is the Recent Ingestation screen with the D. Barrett and V. Clortho nod from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Peter reveals Dana doesn't like broccoli.Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "Because if we had, you'd at least know that Dana Barrett does not do broccoli." *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, on the lower level and to the right of Vigo by the brushes is Dana's last name. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, left of Peter Venkman in panel 5 is a frame of Dana Barrett. *In the Quickbooks "Happy Business: Ghostbusters All in One Place" online spot, released on December 27, 2019, Janine allocates a $2000 payment from Dana to payroll on her smart phone. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Mentioned only Secondary Canon *'Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 *'88MPH Studios' **Legion #1 **Legion #2 **Legion #4 *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Ghostbusters Issue #7 *****On page nine, the Hungry Manitou conjures a veiled image of Dana playing her cello and notes she is forever denied to Peter. ***Volume 2 ****Ghostbusters Issue #5 *****On page four, Dana is mentioned by Winston.Winston Zeddemore (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2013) (Comic p.4). Winston says: "Maybe you should ask Dana Barrett how leaving the circle of crazy worked out for her." ****Ghostbusters Issue #13 ****Ghostbusters Issue #14 ****Ghostbusters Issue #15 ****Ghostbusters Issue #16 ****Ghostbusters Issue #17 ****Ghostbusters Issue #18 ****Ghostbusters Issue #19 ****Ghostbusters Issue #20 *****Regular Cover *****Mentioned on page 24 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 ****Alluded to on page sevenPeter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.7). Peter says: "Sorry. Used to date a gal who restored art." **Ongoing Series ***Volume Three ****Ghostbusters International #5 *****Alluded to by Peter on page 12Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.12). Peter Venkman says: "But don't worry - I know someone in art restoration." **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ****Impersonated by Tiamat. ****Mentioned by Peter on page 7. *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 64.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.64). Paragraph reads: "Vigo's initial plan was to inhabit the physical form of museum employee Dana Barrett's infant son, Oscar." ***Section V: Gozer ****Mentioned on Page 82.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "In our initial encounter with Gozer, Dana Barrett and Louis Tully played host to Gozer's emissaries, but when the deity was defeated, they were both returned to human form unharmed." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations References Gallery Primary Canon Danagb101.png|Dana gets out of taxi LouisandDana01.png|Louis "runs" into Dana LouisandDana02.png|Louis chats up Dana GB1film2005chapter07sc018.png|Do you want those eggs over easy or over medium? Danagb102.png|Horrified at the self-frying eggs DanaKitchen.png|Dana reacts to the noise in her refrigerator Danagb103.png|At the Firehouse, seeking the Ghostbusters help Peteranddana01.png|Peter scans Dana's apartment for supernatural activity Danagb104.png|A hysterical Dana pleads her case to Peter GB1film2005chapter10sc040.png|Dana confronts Dr. Venkman Peteranddana02.png|No kiss? GB1film2005chapter14sc061.png|Dr. Venkman fills in Dana on his research into her case OhDanaItsYou.png|Louis catches Dana trying to slip past his apartment GB1film1999chapter16sc008.png|Now what?! GB1film1999chapter19sc020.png|There is no Dana! Zuul breaks free.JPG|Dana, possessed by Zuul, floats above her bed ZuulWindowRoar.png|The demoniacal Dana roars at the supernatural energy ZuulVinzStairs.png|A lucky Louis ogles the possessed Dana as she turns to lead him to Gozer's Temple. ZuulVinzRitual.png|Dana, possessed by Zuul awakes after sleeping with Louis, possessed by Vinz Clortho DanaBecomesZuul.png|Dana nears her transformation into the true form of her possessor. GB1film1999chapter28sc064.png|Dana is human again DanagbII02.png|In Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter01sc011.png GB2film1999chapter01sc078.png GB2film1999chapter12sc116.png GB2film1999chapter13sc047.png GB2film1999chapter13sc051.png GB2film1999chapter15sc008.png GB2film1999chapter15sc009.png GB2film1999chapter18sc065.png GB2film1999chapter19sc035.png GB2film1999chapter20sc036.png GB2film1999chapter20sc056.png GB2film1999chapter26sc048.png GB2film1999chapter26sc063.png Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonPeterDanaRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszVigosc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2DanaJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2MoodSlimeFilledTubDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3PeterDanasc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3JanineLouisDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaPeterOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| DanaBarrettGBLegion01.jpg|As seen in Legion 1 DanaBarrettLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion 2 DanaBarrettLegion03.jpg|As seen in Legion 4 ZuulInDanaWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Reference to in What in Samhain Just Happened?! DanaBarrettIDW7.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #7 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing17.jpg|Possessed by Terror Bird in Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing18.jpg|Possessed by Terror Bird in Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing19.jpg| Possessed by Terror Bird in Volume 2 Issue #15 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing21.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing22.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing23.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing24.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanaBarrettVolume8Cover.jpg|As seen on Volume 8 Cover AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing27.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing26.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 DanaBarrettIDWOngoing28.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 DanaBarrettIDWV2Issue20RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover DanaBarrettDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations DanaBarrettIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover GBActivisionIDW101Issue6.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 DanaVinzIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 DanaBarrettIDW29.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW30.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW31.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW32.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW33.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW34.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW35.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW36.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW37.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW38.jpg|Impersonated in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 AchiraIDWCrossingOverIssue4CoverB.jpg|Reference seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 DanaBarrettIDW35thEGB.jpg|Framed photo seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon FriedEggsAndZuulStoryboardMGBp51.jpg|3 panels from a Thom Enriquez storyboard, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.51 Category:Major character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:GB:TR Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:88 Characters